DWP Results
Season 1 Episode 1 Episode 1 kicks off with Wade Walker welcoming the fans to the first ever episode, announcing that plans for a title will be announced on the next episode. Markus Walker vs Tony Smith ended in a double count-out Zack Sharp def.Greg Hall via Submission Jake Ryan def. Deshawn Williams via Pinfall Aaron Mercer def. Tom via Pinfall Following the main event, Stephanie McMahon from WWE got past security and entered the ring, attempting to attack Aaron Mercer, only to fail. Episode 2 Aaron Mercer starts off the show, brushing off Stephanie McMahon's attempted attack from the week before. Tony Smith def. Markus Walker via count out Bear makes his first appearance as he attacks Deshawn Williams backstage Zack Sharp def. Tom in a squash match Wade Walker announces the St. Valentine's Day Massacre special event, where the first ever DWP Champion will be crowned in an Elimination Chamber. Aaron Mercer def. Jake Ryan Episode 3 Tom discusses needing to win after being squashed two weeks in a row. Tom def. Markus Walker Don Gordon def. Jake Ryan Deshawn Williams calls out Bear, leads to an insanely kayfabe-breaking promo Aaron Mercer def. Shane Moore Tony Smith def. Greg Hall St. Valentine's Day Massacre Bear def. Deshawn Williams in a Last Man Standing Match Tony Smith def. Shane Moore Greg Hall def. Don Gordon To everyone's surprise, Stephanie McMahon comes out and announces that she has purchased DWP and she will be filling the empty spot in the elimination chamber. Tom def. Aaron Mercer, Markus Walker, Jake Ryan, Zack Sharp & Seth Rollins in the Elimination Chamber for the DWP Championship Episode 4 Stephanie McMahon announces that Backlash will be the next special event; fires Aaron Mercer Shane Moore def. Bray Wyatt Zack Sharp def. Greg Hall Jake Ryan def. Jeff Hardy Tom discusses overcoming the odds and winning the DWP Championship, Finn Balor interrupts Tom def. Finn Balor Episode 5 Dolph Ziggler def. Seth Rollins Stephanie McMahon announces there will be an 8-man battle royal for a European Championship at Backlash; Tom will defend his DWP World Championship against a mystery opponent. Markus Walker def. Jake Ryan Shane Moore def. Finn Balor; Following the match, Shane continues to attack Finn Balor, turns heel Braun Strowman def. Bear Episode 6 Tom asks his mystery opponent to reveal himself tonight at the main event Zack Sharp def. Markus Walker Shane Moore explains why he turned heel Dolph Ziggler def. Jeff Hardy Tony Smith brags about his winning streak, Bray Wyatt interrupts and asks him to join Wyatt family, Braun Strowman interrupts both of them, leading to a triple threat match Tony Smith def. Braun Strowman & Bray Wyatt Jake Ryan def. Seth Rollins Tom def. Aleister Black Backlash Bear def. Heath Slater Seth Rollins def. Markus Walker, Dolph Ziggler, Zack Sharp, Shane Moore, Jeff Hardy, Finn Balor & Braun Strowman in an 8-man battle royal for the European Championship Bray Wyatt def. Tony Smith in 23 Seconds Aaron Mercer comes from the crowd and explains that Stephanie McMahon is trying to sabotage DWP. Triple H interrupts. Triple H def. Aaron Mercer Tom def. Johnny Gargano to retain his DWP Championship